terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakons
Drakons. Hunters. Warriors. Engineers. These bipeds are some of the most talented warriors in the galaxy, and for good reason. The professional Drakon special operative has spent fifty Earth years at a highly renowned combat school, learning how to fight, how to use thier equipment, and even how to fix it. These warriors aren't feared because they are deadly, or they have marvellous technology. No. They are feared because they can hunt you anywhere. Early Drakons Non-Sentient Drakons never experienced change int heir lives. They hunted, and fought other nests. They flew in the skies, looking for their prey. This all changed when Kifley came. Kifley was the Alpha male of his nest, who somehow picked up a scent that originated miles away. He travelled, due to some blind urge, for days and days. Finally, when he arrived, he was delighted. He saw a crashed spaceship, and its captain, a creature who was about the size of your average epic. He called out to his brethren, and they feasted. This helped Kifley attain control of most Drakons in that part of his continent,and they thrived. They quickly learned how to carve wood, and developed the lever and cog. However, they were launched back into a primitive state when a rival Fernikki nest attacked. Kifley fled, with just twenty of his species, up to the mountains that would be called the Horns of Antus. There, they nested. They hunted, and they grew powerful. They grew taller than their brethren, which meant that eventually, a normal Drakon adult would be nine feet tall. They finally started developing weapons, and disSpacovered fire. They started mining into the mountains, coming out with precious metals and stones. They were a force to be reckoned with. Tribal Drakons When the Drakons started developing their culture as a sentient species, they immediately had luck. One Drakon miner had found a special type of liquid in the mountains, called Naphtha. It was highly flammable, and they continued to use it right up to the disocvery of gunpowder. The Mountain Drakons controlled a small area, and so, seeking to gain more knowledge, they sent scouts down the mountains, and they found the Trelorfrots. These were remarkable warriors as well, and they quickly became fast friends. But, trouble soon developed again. This time again in the form of the Fernikki, savages bent on destroying the Drakons. Many famous battles ensued, and eventually, the Drakons and Trelorfrots were at a mislead war. The Trelorfrots thought the Drakons had killed their leader, and the Drakons thought the Trelorfrot just wanted to have war. They gladly obliged. Life After the Universe When LATG ended, there were only two groups of Drakons: The MDO Drakons, or Malik-Drakon Oraacini, were the majority of the LATg remnants. They retained all fo their technology, and set about defeating a colony of Rogue Malik, a group of Malik that were extremely xenophobic and believed they were the superior race among all. The Rogue Malik were defeated in amassive battle with thelp of the Trickster, an alien dedicated to serve the Oracle, a being that saw the future. However, the Rogue Malik escaped, and found their way into other regions of Cosmos. The other group of Drakons, the Advarius Drakons, were made from remnants of LATG and HACC Drakons. They are governed by a council that oversaw all decisions, and was only superseded by Tamiflay, successor of Kifley. Category:Sapient Category:Life After the Grox